Lyrics/Too Much
Hangul= 하루 종일 보고와도 너무 보고 싶은 날 어떡해 나도 어쩔 줄 몰라 어색한데 보고 있어도 그리워 자꾸 보게 돼 너는 멋쩍게 손사래를 치네 아무리 지금 내 마음을 표현 하려고 해도 소용이 없는걸 소용이 없는걸 그리움은 끝도 없는 바다 자꾸만 덜어내도 또 그리워 그립고 그리워 여전히 그리워 그립고 그리워 그리움은 흘러가는 시간 아무리 막아봐도 I’m missing you missing you missing you I can’t stop missing you missing you missing you 네가 그냥 흘린 말도 내게는 너무 커서 가끔은 벅찰 때도 있어 오늘도 괜히 사소한 네 관심 하나에도 가슴이 뛰는 걸 가슴이 뛰는 걸 그리움은 끝도 없는 바다 자꾸만 덜어내도 또 그리워 그립고 그리워 여전히 그리워 그립고 그리워 그리움은 흘러가는 시간 아무리 막아봐도 I’m missing you missing you missing you I can’t stop missing you missing you missing you 나 나 어떻게 지냈을까 널 몰랐던 그때의 나 잘 웃지도 않았는데 내가 널 만나서 참 많이도 변했어 별거 아닌 일에 나 자꾸만 웃음이 떠나질 않고 머릿속엔 너 밖에 없나 봐 내 사랑은 끝도 없는 바다 자꾸만 채워봐도 또 사랑해 사랑해 사랑해 여전히 사랑해 사랑해 사랑해 내 사랑은 흘러가는 시간 아무리 거슬러도 I’m loving you loving you loving you I can’t stop loving you loving you loving you |-| Romanization= Haru jongil bogowado neomu bogo sipeun nal Eotteokhae nado eojjeol jul molla eosaekhande Bogo isseodo geuriwo jakku boge dwae Neoneun meotjjeokge sonsaraereul chine Amuri jigeum nae maeumeul pyohyeon haryeogo haedo Soyongi eomneungeol soyongi eomneungeol Geuriumeun kkeutdo eomneun bada jakkuman deoreonaedo Tto geuriwo geuripgo geuriwo Yeojeonhi geuriwo geuripgo geuriwo Geuriumeun heulleoganeun sigan amuri magabwado I’m missing you missing you missing you I can’t stop missing you missing you missing you Nega geunyang heullin maldo naegeneun Neomu keoseo gakkeumeun beokchal ttaedo isseo Oneuldo gwaenhi sasohan ne gwansim hanaedo Gaseumi ttwineun geol gaseumi ttwineun geol Geuriumeun kkeutdo eomneun bada jakkuman deoreonaedo Tto geuriwo geuripgo geuriwo Yeojeonhi geuriwo geuripgo geuriwo Geuriumeun heulleoganeun sigan amuri magabwado I’m missing you missing you missing you I can’t stop missing you missing you missing you Na na eotteoke jinaesseulkka neol mollatdeon Geuttaeui na jal utjido anhanneunde Naega neol mannaseo cham manhido byeonhaesseo byeolgeo anin ire Na jakkuman useumi tteonajil anko meorissogen neo bakke eomna bwa Nae sarangeun kkeutdo eomneun bada jakkuman chaewobwado Tto saranghae saranghae saranghae Yeojeonhi saranghae saranghae saranghae Nae sarangeun heulleoganeun sigan amuri geoseulleodo I’m loving you loving you loving you I can’t stop loving you loving you loving you |-| English= Days when I miss you even when I see you all day What should I do? I don’t know what to do either, it’s awkward I’m looking at you but I miss you, I keep looking at you You uncomfortably wave your hand No matter how much I try to express my heart right now There’s no use, there’s no use Missing you is like a bottomless ocean, I keep emptying you out But I miss you, miss you and miss you I still miss you, miss you and miss you Missing you is like the passing time, no matter how hard I try to block it I’m missing you missing you missing you I can’t stop missing you missing you missing you Sometimes, words that you just say Are so big to me that it’s overwhelming Again today, at your small interest My heart is racing, my heart is racing Missing you is like a bottomless ocean, I keep emptying you out But I miss you, miss you and miss you I still miss you, miss you and miss you Missing you is like the passing time, no matter how hard I try to block it I’m missing you missing you missing you I can’t stop missing you missing you missing you How did I live when I didn’t know you? I didn’t even smile that much back then After meeting you, I changed so much I keep laughing over nothing and only you live in my head My love is like the bottomless ocean, I keep filling it up But I love you, I love you, I love you I still love you, love you, love you My love is like the passing time, no matter how much I turn it back I’m loving you loving you loving you I can’t stop loving you loving you loving you |-| Japanese= |-| Romaji= References *Hangul Lyrics via colorcodedlyrics.com *Romanization via kpoplyrics.net *English Translations via popgasa.com Category:Lyrics